


Date

by MilyV



Series: neddenweek2020 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Romance, Fluff and Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Willhelm wished he hadn't accepted that date but now it was too late.
Relationships: Denmark/Netherlands (Hetalia)
Series: neddenweek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840663
Kudos: 6





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> Willhelm = Netherlands.  
> Magnus = Denmark.

Wiilhelm was already regretting his decision. Maybe he could get out of it. There was still time, right? He looked at his phone and saw the screensaver. He saw Magnus’ face and immediately knew he couldn't do it. After all, it was all that Magnus could talk about for the last few days. 

He heard the horn and went outside his home. It was Magnus. He took a deep breath, hoping he would find a way to get it through without hurting his pride too much. 

“Hey, handsome” Magnus said after he opened the door of his car.

“Hey, Magnus” Wiillhelm was trying to hide how nervous he was feeling in that moment. He told himself that he needed to act as calm as he could. 

Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“You aren’t backtracking, right?” He had a bad feeling about it. He had learned most of Willhelm’s quirks. 

“No, of course, not” Willhelm replied. 

While Magnus wasn’t buying it, he decided to not ask more questions. He had learned that Willhelm wasn’t as expressive as he was. He couldn’t help but feel a bit bad that his partner didn’t trust him enough to tell him what was wrong though. 

“We can do something else if you want” Magnus suggested. 

“Let’s go. I know you wanted to do this for a while now” Willhelm put his hand over Magnus’. 

And he wasn’t lying. Magnus was looking forward to going to the ice skating rink. But his work didn’t allow him to do so until now. He had a couple of free days and he wanted to share one of his favorite activities with his new boyfriend. Magnus couldn’t even close an eye during the night since he was so excited. 

“Thanks for doing this for me,” He said before starting the car. 

During the whole ride, Willhelm tried to come up with something to avoid putting on the ice skates. But his mind was completely blank. He was about to make a fool of himself. 

Then he had an idea. If he couldn’t avoid it, at least he could buy more time. They rented the ice skates and he delayed as much as he could. 

“Do you need some help with, buddy?” Magnus asked when he noticed that Willhelm was having problems. 

“It’s fine. I’m a big boy” Willhelm said. He was trying to not look at Magnus. He was afraid that he could tell what he was planning. “Why don’t you go first and I’ll catch up with you?” He suggested. 

Magnus shrugged and went to the ice skate rink. He gave a second glance at his partner. There was something that was still bothering him, yet he couldn’t tell what it was. However, he decided to look past it. Maybe he was just worrying too much. 

Willhelm finally managed to put the skates on. He took a look breath. He gave a couple of steps on the rink, always standing next to the walls. He saw that his boyfriend was spinning around, happy go lucky. He thought that, as long as he was standing next to those walls, nothing bad could happen. 

“Hey!!!!” Magnus came closer to his partner 

“Are you having fun?”

“I am, but I would have more fun if we were together,” Magnus said. 

“I’m fine here. Why don’t you go and explore the rink?” 

“I will, but I want you to be with me. What’s the point of being here if we can’t be together?”, Magnus wasn’t going to give up this time. Whatever Willhelm was hiding, it was time to know what it was. 

Willhelm sight. He took a couple of steps, trembling. But since he didn’t fell, he thought he was doing fine on his own. However, when he took his third step, he lost his balance and he hit the floor. 

“Oh my god,” Magnus stood there before he started to laugh “You can’t skate!” 

“Well, I’m done with this. I’ll be watching you from behind the walls” He tried to crawl to the exit, but he kept sliding. His face was turning so red that it could have been mistaken for a tomato. He was hoping nobody was filming him. 

Magnus rolled his eyes and then tried to help Willhelm. 

“Come on, I’ll help you. I’m a good teacher” He promised.

“You laughed at me” Willhelm complained while avoiding eye contact with his significant other. 

“I laughed because I thought you were hiding a big secret. It never crossed my mind that you couldn’t skate. Come on, Will” He begged.

Willhelm finally accepted his hand and finally was able to stand up. At that moment, Magnus held him between his arms. He didn’t care if anyone was watching. Even though his partner didn’t want to admit it, he could feel how much he needed his support.

“We can drink a nice cup of chocolate after this. I promise nobody is watching you” Magnus said “It means everything that you chose to do this despite everything”

“I knew how much it meant to you. I just don’t want you to have a bad time because of me” Wiilhelm admitted in a whisper. 

“I always have a great time with you! After all, my favorite activity is to be with you” Magnus touched Willhelm’s cheeks before kissing him on the lips. 

Willhelm didn’t reply. He just kissed him back. He loved his man so much. He looked at his eyes and he knew that he felt the same way. The truth was that nobody else had made him as happy as Magnus did. 

“I’ll hold your hand” Magnus promised “We are gonna go slow” 

“Don’t let go” Willhem begged. 

“I won’t. I’ll never let you go” Magnus smiled at his partner. He knew that he could keep that promise forever. 

. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
